Just one kiss
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: House can't get Cameron out of his system after the kiss...


It was just one kiss, one single kiss, and a back-stabbing one too. She wanted to get a blood example of him and when he wouldn't give his team one she had become a traitor trying to trick him. But he was House, no one couldn't trick or fool him that easily, besides her. She was a mystery to him, something he couldn't quite explain. On one hand she annoyed the hell out of him on the other hand she attracted him. He had told her once that he'd hired her because she was some fine Lobby Art and indeed she was. She had a gorgeous figure, she was incredibly pretty and smart too. But her moral but her overprotective art was annoying the hell out of him. She'd once asked him if he liked her, only a little bit, and he'd told her no. It was a lie but he needed to hurt her, if not she wouldn't stop molesting him. He even needed to go on a date with her to get her back to work. He couldn't explain why such a beautiful young woman had the hots for him, for an old, crazy, pill-addicted and cranky bastard. He was a genius that was right, he could solve every medical problem and he always had the solution a few days before his team had figured it out. But now he had to figure out a personal problem and that was something completely different. If wasn't good with feelings and emotions and all this stuff. But this kiss made him want more. If she hadn't stopped he'd devoured her right now, right here in his office. But why? He never had felt something so strong for her, he never would have even imagined that he had some feelings for her. He'd never admit this officially but he had to get a grip. Going soft on her or even showing her would only make it worse. Maybe he just had to get her out of his system, just sleep with her once and then he could forget her, still the longing for her. He would break her heart for real, she would feel used by him and probably quit. Was that worth it just to have a little romp with her? Maybe he just should call a hooker and eventually he'd feel better.

A few hours later he lay in his bed, exhausted. He had just send the hooker back home. He really had had good sex with her, but only because he pretended that it would be her, touching him, seducing him. But now he even felt worse. He still couldn't forget her. When he closed his eyes, he felt his lips still on hers, her perfume tingled in his nose and he just wanted to feel her. Maybe he just should do it right now. House groaned when he stood up, his leg was always torturing him more when he had unsolved business, took some pills to still the pain for a bit and went to take a shower.

It was nearly midnight when he arrived at her apartment and he wasn't so sure anymore if it was the right decision. But driving back wasn't an option. He made it to the house and went in, there was a lack of security, everyone could just enter the building without a problem. He slowly went upstairs because he had to take the stairs because there wasn't an elevator in this house. When he arrived at her door he quickly took some pills again, his leg was killing him. Now he had the courage to knock on her door, he used his cane for this so she'd know it was him. After a few seconds she opened the door, wearing some grey pants and a yellow top, she looked completely relaxed, totally different to her normal attire.

"House! What are you doing here?" Cameron asked surprised but House didn't answer her, he stepped into her apartment, hooked his cane into his arm and took her face into his hands. Then he oh so slowly kissed her, those tempting lips he'd already felt earlier. Cameron was shocked at first but then started to kiss him back, enjoying the feel of him. Her mind was racing he came to her, he wanted her, maybe he'd even start a relationship with her. But knowing House he'd probably only use her, sleep with her once and then it would be over. But she didn't care, it was something she wanted since three years and know it was finally happening. House hands were already roaming over her body and her hands found his hair. God how she desired him was indescribable. They somehow made it to the couch which stood in the middle of the room.

"Please… Gregg…" she whispered.

House stopped and looked at her, his eyes were dark from desire and he tugged her closer, flush against his front. He couldn't believe the look in her eyes; the desire, the passion, the craving. "Say it again," he requested in a low timbre.

Cameron's entire body was humming with anticipation and at first she didn't fully understand what he wanted, but then she whispered it again, "Gregg…"

"Tell me what you want, pretty girl," he growled in her ear, pausing to gently nip at her earlobe.

Cameron moaned at the commanding tone of his voice and gently rocked against his hips. "You."

"Oh Cameron" was all House could sigh, he wanted her so desperately and Cameron was getting more turned on every time his hands touched her body. She needed him now, she couldn't wait much longer, she wanted to feel him inside of her. Cameron could clearly feel his hardness pressing against her body, she knew he was as ready as she was. House quickly stripped out of his clothes watching Cameron how she was already sitting naked on the sofa, her eyes clouded with passion and lust.

"Take me Gregg!" Cameron whispered her voice low and husky and he didn't need a second invitation. He lifted himself over her and guided himself into her, making them moan in union. He moved with slow measured thrusts at first, still letting her body adjust to him, but soon they were becoming faster, rougher and Cameron started to feel the familiar tightening and cried out loud as she climaxed. Slowing to a stop, he let her recover for a moment while he also took the chance to regain his composure. When House started to move again Cameron knew she was going to come again, so soon already, House moved his hand to her clit, making her moan even louder, slamming into her deeper and harder than before.

"Come for me Cameron…" House demanded and with one last powerful stroke, she came with a cry again, making House come hard within her too and he collapsed on top of her. Only their breathing could be heard and it felt like pure bliss. Cameron was holding him very tight now, but she couldn't speak.

This all had happened days ago and instead of getting her out of his system he was even more attracted to her, he wanted to take her, devour her every minute he saw her. She became his addiction but she wanted more, commitment, something he wasn't ready for and that was why she left the hospital, and he dwelled on depressive, taking more pills, drinking more scotch, being a bigger asshole than he had been, just trying to forget her, the feelings he had for her. But that was just the way he was and he wouldn't change for anyone, not even for her, so he probably had earned to continue living alone.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Happy about every review I'll get!


End file.
